1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fishhooks and, more particularly, to fly hooks.
2. Description of the Art
Hundreds of fishhooks of many different sizes and shapes have been devised for specific purposes. Hook shape can vary in a number of different features or parts including, gap size, point type, bend shape and bend offset, to name a few, depending upon the type of fish being sought, fishing conditions, or the type of fishing, i.e., bait or fly fishing.
Bait hooks with a rolled-in point wherein the point is bent toward the shank have been recognized as being without peer for bait fishing, McClane's NEW STANDARD FISHING ENCYCLOPEDIA, and INTERNATIONAL ANGLING GUIDE, second edition (1974) page 469. This is probably due to the increased bait retention provided by such a hook shape. However, such rolled-in points have not previously been used on fly hooks since a slight bent out point is considered to be desirable for small flies, see McClane's, page 469, supra. Indeed, a catalog of fishhooks provided by Mustad, a major fishhook manufacturer, is completely devoid of any rolled-in point on a hook devised specifically for fly fishing.
Fly hooks have a tendency to ride hook point down in the water with the hook point located below the shank due to the weight of the bend and point portion of the hook. A large number of fishing flies have a floatation member mounted on the shank of the hook. This floatation member also causes the hook to ride in a downward facing position below the shank when the hook is cast into the water or drawn toward the fisherman. Such a hook down position makes hooking fish that have downward facing mouths quite difficult. Thus, many anglers, and in particular, salt water anglers, would prefer the flies to ride in a hook up position.
Keel hooks, as shown in FIG. 1, have a step shank with a straight point which is parallel to the shank. Such keel hooks are usually snagless since the point rides upward due to the weight of the keel or bend portion of the shank. However, such keel hooks have a relatively short shank due to the step which places a major portion of the length of the shank in the keel portion of the hook. Present day keel hooks teach the use of heavy, or weighted materials on the step shank portion of the hook to cause the hook to invert and ride in a point up position, as taught by McClane's, page 509, supra. However, any floatation or buoyant material mounted on the step shank of a present day keel hook would cause the bend and shank portion of the hook to be heavier than the floating portion of the fly thereby revolving the body until the heaviest portions are in the lowermost position. This places the hook in the undesired downward position.
In order to provide the more desirable hook point up feature, fly tiers and fly anglers have been known to tie lead eyes below the shank of the hook with the hook in a point up position. Gravity causes the lead eyes to invert the hook to a desired point up position when fishing. Other fly materials consisting of a body and wings are tied on the top of the hook shank with the bulk of such materials helping to turn the fly over to the hook point up position. While tying a fly in this manner is an effective means of making the fly ride in a hook point up orientation, the additional materials create an undesirable affect due to the weight which becomes more evident when fly casting. The less a fly weighs, the better it is for casting. Adding lead eyes to the fly makes the fly dangerous and uncomfortable to cast and, further, causes the fly to be cumbersome at the generation of the backcast.
Many salt water flies are tied in tandem with two spaced hooks interconnected by a steel cable extending from the end of the shank of one hook to the beginning of the shank of the second or rearmost hook. The frontmost hook is generally one size larger than the rear hook and, being much heavier and larger than the rear hook, acts as a keel to turn the fly over in the water when the rear hook is joined in the point up position to the front hook.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a fly hook which rides point up when drawn through the water. It would also be desirable to provide a fly hook which easily accepts a buoyant body or buoyant material on the shank. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a fly hook which has the above-described features as well as providing excellent fish hooking and retention capabilities.